


Only Ahtohallan knows

by middlemarch



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Family, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Magic, Miscarriage, Parents, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: The water that hold this memory is made of tears.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Only Ahtohallan knows

Elsa was their first child, Anna their third. Revna was the name Iduna gave the child who quickened and was still, who’d made her burn with fever. They had kept Elsa in the room, willing her magic to chill any sparks, the flame that flickered under her mother’s skin. Midwife Jora had not met their eyes at the birth; they felt they were cursed, that they’d never left the forest. Anna was born and flower petals didn’t freeze, fires didn’t leap and the sea didn’t moan her name. Agnarr looked at his wife and saw that peace was possible. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> A short, mostly angsty-but-not-entirely drabble about Agnarr and Iduna's family and magic. Revna means raven. 
> 
> Title from Frozen 2


End file.
